


Distraction

by AmputeeTrainee



Series: Pigmalion [1]
Category: Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: F/M, Hellsing Pre-Canon, Hellsing Ultimate OVA, Lab Sex, Millennium | Letze Battallion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmputeeTrainee/pseuds/AmputeeTrainee
Summary: Rip van Winkle decides she should convenience her superior to join her during break.





	Distraction

On bare feet, Rip van Winkle silently entered the laboratory. The Doktor wasn't aware of her presence until she sat down on the edge of his desk. Magnified eyes spared her a glance then did a double-take to trail up her naked legs. Thighs crossing, she smiled sharply in response. Stripping down to only her dress shirt and underwear in the clinic earlier had managed to catch him off guard.

“Obersturmführer,” he sighed, and went back to soldering a complex circuit board laying on the desk.

Winkle laughed at the annoyed tone, already undoing the buttons of her blouse.

“Don’t you think it’s time you took a break?” She asked. “It’s almost sunrise, and I’m off duty.”

Refusing to look up, he gave a grunt in reply. Smiling, she let her foot rest against his knee. Toes slowly trailed up his thigh. Muscles tensed under the touch. She snickered as unhappy eyes looked up again.

“Winkle—” he snapped, but couldn’t finish.

His magnified gaze grew wide, watching as she leaned forward to squeeze her naked bosom together with the side her arms. Plush. Inviting. She’d grown to have a new appreciation for her assets as of late. It was thrilling to have two people see her this bare routinely. Both had difficulty not staring.

“Hm?” She asked coyly tilting her head.

His jaw went slack before closing with a sharp click.

“I don’t have time for this right now,” he insisted and tried to nudge her foot away.

She pouted and defiantly smoothed her toes further than before. Dok went rigid at the contact. Unable to hold the soldering iron steady, he stopped working.

“And I went to the trouble of running a hot bath and everything,” she whined.

Vampires were cold dead things; he’d complained about their temperature difference before. Tonight, he’d been so consumed with his work, her slipping out of the medical ward to prepare had gone unnoticed. Gripping the edge of the desk, she leaned forward to press the sole of her foot against the front of his pants. Dok jolted and nearly dropped the hot iron.

“You’re not going to let all the warmth go to waste, are you?” she pressed.

Teeth gritting, he didn’t answer for a moment. Magnified eyes looked at the circuit board, to her, then back.

“I…” he began, sighed, and firmly pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. As soon as I finish this.”

She nodded, offering a jigsaw smile. Face flushed and frowning, he pushed her leg away and focused back on the device in front of him. He picked up a length solder from the desk and resumed. Metal hissed and smoked as he pressed the hot iron tip to the solder. Alloys melted together on the circuit board in a dotted design she didn’t understand. How boring.

Swinging her feet, she glanced around the desk but found few items of interest. A black-screened computer terminal complete with a keyboard and mouse sat in the right-hand corner. Beside the machine stood stacks of papers, books, and rows of dirty test tubes aligned in holding racks.

All of the items had been pushed carelessly to the side to make room for whatever the man was focused on now. Idly, she skimmed the cracked, leather-bound tomes that were legible: _Unaussprechlichen Kulten_ , _Wonders of the Invisible World_ , _The Inevitable Singularity_ , and _The Pseudomonarchia Daemonum_.

Although the titles meant little to her, the thought of touching the books was oddly repugnant. Picking up one of the test tubes instead, she eyed the dried black gunk at the bottom. Her lips curled in disgust. The remains were certainly gross, but nothing she hadn’t become accustomed to seeing in the Doktor’s facilities.

An annoyed murmur came from the Professor. Winkle glanced down, realizing she’d been tapping him accidentally in the leg with her swaying feet the entire time. With a mischievous smirk, she dangled the tube between thin fingers before dropping it. The glass shattered with a tinkle against the tiled floor. Immediately, he glared over the rim of strange glasses, jaw rigid.

“Whoops~.”

Golden eyes narrowed.

“Clean that up,” he snapped.

“But I’m on break. Get it?” she offered, smiling deviously.

Dok gave a dry snort.

“Don’t be childish. Be thankful that experiment was a failure, otherwise—”

His words ended in a choked gasped as she leaned forward to press a foot against the hardness in his pants. Dok jumped at the suddenness, only to groan, long body bowing over the desk as she rubbed in circles.

Through bared teeth, he ground out, “W-wha—stop! I told you, I need to complete this one thing!”

“Awww, so sour. I’m just giving you a bit of encouragement~,” she said pleasantly and reclined back on her elbows.

Slack-jawed, the Doktor's magnified eyes followed the curve of her body from toe to head. The spell lasted only for a moment. Head shaking, teeth bit into his lower lips as he averted his eyes and focused back on the device in an attempt to ignore her. With trembling hands, he soldered at a rapid pace, though his breath hitched and teeth clenched every time she pressed the ball of her foot down. Still, he didn’t push her away.

When perspiration began to bead his temples, Winkle smiled wickedly at the sight. He only paused to glance at her once more and blue eyes smoldered back over the rims of oval glasses in return. Dok swallowed thickly as red dusted his sharp, sallow cheekbones. Eyes darting away, he resumed work but seemed unable to keep the hot iron steady in his grip.

Barely a minute later, he cursed and yanked the soldering iron from the outlet. After gathering the cord, he laid it back into a metal storage container beneath the desk before it had time to cool. After blindly tossing the circuit board and pieces of solder into his desk drawer, he looked up her. Eyes hooded and jaw tense, the Doktor’s glare burned behind strange lenses. The raw expression made her stomach clench.

Raising a hand, his index finger circled in the air once. Winkle complied with a razor smile. Removing her foot with a flourish, she stood and playfully turned around with a sashay of her hips, happy to occupy the workspace. Leaning over the desk, she languidly stretched her arms out. She glanced back with a toss of her head in time to watch irritation line his face.

“You,” he hissed venomously.

_Smack._

Winkle jumped and gasped as a gloved hand hit her backside.

“Naughty.”

Another smack. She had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. The hits barely strung. Too human. Too weak. He couldn't hurt her in his manner at all, but that didn’t stop him from taking out his frustration all the same. Arching her spine, Winkle swayed her hips back and forth tauntingly.

“Little, viper!” He cried, spanking her with a succession of quick, angry hits.

“Hum?” she answered, as though that was her name, and cast a come-hither glance his way.

Lips twisting in a snarl, Dok grabbed at a length of black hair winding down her back and tugged. Ever the actress, she let herself be reeled backward off her feet and onto his lap. Letting go of her hair, the same hand then gripped the side of her neck as the other wrapped about her waist.

“Where did you learn to be such a tease, hm?” His warm breath murmured by her ear before a hot mouth latched onto her shoulder.

Blunt teeth bit at her skin and Winkle groaned, head tipping back. Despite the anger, he seemed to enjoy the feel of her. Latex hands clawed at her thighs and palmed the swell of her backside.

Pressing back against the warm chest encouragingly, she took one of his hands and guided his touch to travel up the curve of her waist. When the pink shirt bunched, caught by a few buttons she’d neglected to undo, Winkle yanked it open thoughtlessly. Buttons pinged against the floor.

She arched as a hand massaged her breast. Gloved fingers carded down the taut skin of her stomach, past the hem of her underwear, and over the wetness between her legs. The touch slid so easily, he let out let out a single, nasally laugh. Winkle dipped her chin in brief embarrassment.

“Up,” he demanded, pelvis thrusting forward.

She complied and hopped off his lap. Not allowing her beyond reach, The Doktor stood and pressed her up against the desk. Although he could have been overpowered, she didn’t dare. A demanding hand curled around her side, guiding her to lay stomach down on the desk as the second pulled her at underwear until the garment slid down her legs and onto the floor.

Propping herself up with an elbow, Winkle looked back as he raised her right leg until her knee rested against the edge of the table. Exposed, she watched as his other hand eased between spread thighs to rub her needy, wet sex. Latex fingers slowly teased her apart before one easily dipped inside. Her eyes screwed shut with a groan. Leg kinking higher in abandon, her hips rocked against the offered hand.

One finger became two. He indulged her until she became a panting mess. Two became four as syndactyly fingers joined. Whimpering at the stretch and unable to hold herself upright now, Winkle laid across the table.

She heard the sound of a zipper open before a hand palmed at her backside again, spreading her as blunt pressure registered and slowly eased inside. So warm. Voice breaking in her throat, the Doktor’s name became one long moan as she pressed back.

Breath hitched in his throat, but he gave no reply. After latex hands securely grabbed at her hip and thigh, he thrust into her. Test tubes rattled as they moved. Bracing herself against the tabletop, Winkle cried out as she arched against him.

The rhythm continued until all she could do was moan and claw finger-length gouges into the wooden tabletop. When her knee buckled, he paused and slipped out. Hands nudged at her to move.

Nodding in understanding, she rolled onto her back and scooted across the table, but accidentally knocked a stack of papers with her arm and sent them flying to the ground. He didn’t say a word and paid no mind to the mess. No, he was far too busy watching her.

Razor smile slicing her face, Winkle bent her knees up and splayed herself. Faintly, she wondered if this was too lewd a gesture, but the way his eyes hungrily drank in the pose made her stomach flutter.

Grabbing her waist, he canted forward and entered again without resistance. The angle was different, deeper. Back bowing and voice cracking, she reached for him. Claw-like hands latched onto his shoulders to pull them chest to chest.

Dok stiffened at the embrace and stopped. Golden eyes stared down at her over the rims of crooked glasses. Although lust lit his gaze, she caught the surprise there. Smiling, she hooked her feet behind his back and pressed him closer. He groaned and eyes fluttered closed.

Hesitantly, a latex hand rested against the side of her face, thumb pressing lightly against her cheekbone. His eyes opened again. Brow knitting, he fixed her with an expression usually reserved for solving complex equations. Winkle just smiled, cheek rubbing against his palm.

“What?” she asked amused and rocked her hips down.

Golden eyes dilated. Drawing a sharp breath, he leaned down and pressed the side of his face against her’s. So close. Smiling, she let fingers threaded through the blond hair along the back of his head. The sudden snap of his hips made her gasp and arch into him.

Their pace resumed. Although unable to see his expression, the hot breaths that puffed by her ear made her stomach knot pleasantly. The nearness, the warmth, it felt like such a reward. She rocked against him, eager to chase the tightening in the pit of her stomach.

When teeth bit into her shoulder, the slight hint of pain was all it took to make Winkle cry out as she orgasmed. Light burst across her vision even as eyes screwed shut. Dok kept pace for a few more moments before shuddering and stopping. Heat pooled inside of her.

Drawing another sudden breath, he jerked out of her grasp and stood up. Taking a step back, he slipped out and tucked himself away. Unable to look her in the eyes, he closed the main zipper of his trousers.

Grinning, she hopped off the desk and threw her arms around his neck. Despite all they had just done Dok grew rigid at her touch. He was a strange man but Winkle didn’t let that stop her. After pressing kisses along his jawline, she nuzzled her nose against the soft hollow of his throat.

“Was I worth taking time out of your busy schedule to examine?” She asked, head tilting back to look up at him.

Dok swallowed. Eyes darted to her face then away before his head bobbed once. She laughed, delight by his speechlessness, and planted another kiss on his cheek. The Doktor’s face became so red at the contact she could feel the blood rushing beneath the pale skin. Still, he didn’t order her to clean up the mess or, more importantly, to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> * Been going through some old writing lately and realized I never posted this or some other fics.  
> * Trying to consolidate things into one place since because dumblr died.  
> * Edited and reposted. Like usual, tried to just clean it up and make it more mobile-friendly.  
> *Guess any of the references or the meme this fic is loosely based on for worthless internet points.  
> *Originally wrote this for my girlfriend in 2016 <3


End file.
